This is the second year of a grant to support the planning of an enlarged and better coordinated Cancer Research and Patient Care Program at the Mount Sinai School of Medicine and its affiliated institutions. The immediate objective is to establish a specialized cancer center, focusing on cancer chemotherapy and immunotherapy, with appropriate basic research activities and supporting core laboratory facilities. Dr. Holland has been appointed Director of this Cancer Center. The long-term objective is to coordinate the resources of the Mount Sinai School of Medicine and its affiliated institutions in a more comprehensive program of cancer research and cancer care.